chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Developer Hub
Developer Hub Assignment Types *'Writeup' The article needs full development from scratch. *'Update' The article needs new or changed content. *'Rework' The article needs to be rewritten on some scale. Assignment Notes Templates *Deity Entry *Feat Entry *Settlement Entry To Do Characters *The Faceless King *The Prophet of Drought Classes *Alienist *Aqrani Controller; writeup *Aqrani Queen; writeup *Engineer; update *Harlequin Agent; rework from wiki1 *Masked Mediator; rework from wiki1 *Noble Scion; update (Noble Class ATF) *Sakhari Hunters *Selat Spectre; writeup *Shifter Prestige Class; writeup *Werewolf Knight; writeup *Werewolf Ravager; writeup *Werewolf Wanderer; writeup Deities Hadean *Elessia; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Ennius; update (description) *Hadeus; update (Imperator + Draconis) *Hyperion and Lexius; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Lavinia; writeup (Saint of Love, NG) *Magnus; update (boons, description, icon, obedience) *Selene; update (blessings, boons, description, icon, obedience) *Ventius; update (blessings, boons, description, obedience) Mystran *Alagorum; writeup (Scion of Plains, TN, existence) *Amen-Arum; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Char-Merag; update (ancestor power, boons, description, u holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Derassion; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Elunara; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Ferinox; rework from wiki1 *Hetaxia; rework from wiki1 *Ixeron; writeup (Scion of Crystals, TN, existence) *Kalaetas; writeup (Scion of Skies, CG, existence) *Kharbydis; update (boons, description, unholy symbol, icon, obedience) *Linthomeral; writeup (Scion of Earth, NG) *Mjolandr; writeup (Scion of Frost, CN, existence) *Mystras; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Ridenenzin; writeup (Scion of Magma, CE) *Shadow, Jungle Ximatian *Andeveraza; update (description, icon) *Baatezel; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Cherax; rework from wiki1 *Dealazel; update (boons, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Kuulvaniz; update (alignment, finish description, icon) *Meziraan; rework from wiki1 *Vorixael; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Ximatia; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) Independant *Armenon; update (description) *Avenine; update (ancestor power, description, boons, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Gunnlaugir; writeup *The Masked Fool; update (boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Oros; update (ancestor power, boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Ull; update (description, icon) *Vraxis; update (blessings, boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Zannichos; update (description, icon) Kurai Spirits *Attersi; update (alignment table, ancestor power, boons, description, icon, obedience) *Aurochs; writeup *Bashever; wirteup *Erhala; writeup *Hare; writeup *Krakota; writeup (ancestor power, boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) *Lion; writeup *Tortoise; writeup *Varude; update (ancestor power, boons, description, holy symbol, icon, obedience) Feats Items *Bargainer's Scroll; writeup (magic item used to automatically perform the ritual to initiate a Fool's Bargain) *Power Armor; writeup *Stahl's Ion Cannon; writeup Lore Magic *Dream Subdomain; writeup *Fool's Bargain; writeup Philosophies *Way of the Sublime Mind; writeup Races *Alvae; rework from wiki1 *Brasshands; writeup *Brownies; rework from wiki1 *Cinderhearts; rework from wiki1 *Deminemae; rework from wiki1 *Demiossirae; rework from wiki1 *Doppelgangers; writeup *Dragonkin; writeup *Dvergerkunnr; rework from wiki1 *Empyreans; writeup *Gannoa; udpdate (alternate racial traits) *Goblins; update (alternate racial traits) *Hobgoblins; writeup *Infernals; writeup *Mystrics; writeup *Nemae; rework from wiki1 *Reefbacks; rework from wiki1 *Sandscales; rework from wiki1 *Selat; rework needed *Terrans; writeup *Travekin; writeup *Vinelings; rework from wiki1 Description Needed *Aqrani *Boggarts *Cambions *Cherubim *Dvergr *Demialtarae *Demialvae *Gannoa *Goblins *Karura *Orcs *Retchlins *Thiasians Rules *Layden Field; finish writeup *Resources; system writeup *Trave (skill); writeup Settlements & Locations & Planes *Arcanum; expanded writeup *Description needed; all settlements *Dreamscape; writeup *The Droughtlands; writeup *The Elemental Planes *Empyrean Plane; writeup *The Great Library; writeup *Hadea; writeup *Harrowing Halls; writeup *Hegroth; writeup *Hell; writeup *Ioenndis' Manor; writeup *Moria; expanded writeup *Panaria; writeup *Shadow Realm; writeup *The Trave; writeup Talking Points *Global Levels of Technology (Tiers 1-5) *More Planes *Shifter Specific Feats *Stahl Medical Care *Vaudon Spirits *Create CD specific Cavalier orders. Claimed *The Council of Five; writeup effort To Review San Diego + Drive Agent notes Benefactors: Corporate: 1.Expanded funding pool. Gain a scaling Cha Bonus to invention pool. 2. Corporate prototyping: Access to corporate part list. 3. Trust Fund: Static budget of money every month to spend on services. 4. Ace in the hole: you get access to a large one time use funding pool to build an Ace in the Hole. This inventions all the normal engineering with the following exceptions, you may have up to 5 power supplies (repeat allowed) and may use the Ace in the Hole Part list below. Intelligence: # Locked lips: Gain a scaling(Level chart, see monk AC) bonus and add your Cha to the DC used when attempting to make a Gather Information check against the Agent. (figure out better wording maybe?) # Recent Acquisitions: Gain access to the Intelligence parts list. # Request Extraction: Your benefactor has devoted the resources to protecting you. You can call in an extraction to return you and allies(Up to your CHa Mod?) to your Area of Operations. Extraction arrives in 1d6 minutes -Cha. # Full network access: When utilizing the network (limits per week) You gain your class level to Gather Information and all Knowledge checks on use. The agent gains a second Areas of Operations as class feature except moving it only takes x hours. His original Area of Operations doubles in size. This abilities replaces Greater Area of Operations. Aristocratic: # Improved Area of Operations (This name has to change Friends in more places or something): Gain a scaling size bonus with Cha. # Only the Finest: Gain access to the Aristocratic Part list. # A Good Word: Request your benefactor to use his influence to spread a creditable rumor about a chosen alias. Gain a half class level bonus to 3 skills of your choosing when acting as this alias. # Diplomatic Immunity: Gain half your level as a bonus to Dip when dealing with local authority. And they will ignore your petty crimes within reason. This bonus can stack with A Good Word Military # Established supply lines: Gain a flat scaling bonus and your Cha modifier to receiving your gear faster. # Research and Development: Gain access to the Military Part list. # Call in the troops: Your benefactor is willing to provide you with limited military support. You can request your Benefactor send troops to your location. A team with a combined CR of no more then 12 arrives within 1d6 minutes minus Cha modifier. # Invisible Outpost: Your benefactor stations a sizable force of troops in your Area of Operations. Call in the Troops time is reduced to 1d3 minutes within your AoO and a half mile(?) radius around it. Gain a bonus to half your class level to intimidate while in your AoO. Religious # Insight of the Faithful(?): Gain a scaling bonus to sense motive checks to find if someone is bluffing about their faith. Bonus(scaling/cha?) to DC against being tortured. # Holy Implements: Gain access to the Religious Part list. # Divine Intervention: Contact your Benefactor to request divine assistance. Your benefactor will preform a ritual to summon a Planer Ally and will vouch on your behalf. The ritual and negotiations will take 1d6 minutes minus your Cha modifier, after which the Planer Ally will arrived immediately. # Religious capstone: The Agent gains an abstract pool of favors represented by a monetary value that they can spend on religious services with churches and followers of his Benefactors faith. A church, secret or otherwise establishes in each of your current and future Area of Operations. This church can be used as a safe house. Ian copy paste zone --------------------------------- Misc engineering notes: Part: Ballistic Weave: Add AC to inventions. Category:Meta